The Sargent
by Scarlettfics
Summary: What happens when the newbie soldier Sakura Haruno has to share her room with the most egoistic, macho-man, along with his sexy looks, male in the entire world...yes Sasuke Uchiha. Can they both stop what is heading their way. Between fights and battles, will love finally rise as victor? Will Sasuke be able to fulfill his promise? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Fight

_Okay, I am ready to do this._

_All my traininig for nothing...not gonna happen._

_My goal...become the sargent._

Waiting in line to the military entrance was not a walk in the park, but what the heck, if I wanted to fulfill my dream getting throught all of this was absolutely neccessary. The moment I stood in line I began to panic. Everyone there was male, yes, as in strong, hot, sexy men. Apparently I had missed the memo, because they all would not stop staring at me.

Today was a hot, dry day and I was wearing my military uniform, back from when I had trained with Tsunade. It had been her great freakin' idea to make me come. I knew Naruto was gonna be here, but at the moment there was not the slightest glimpse of him anywhere.

_Where was the idiot! He promised me to be here, yet he dares and ditch me!_

After what seemed like decades I finally made it to the building's front desk. Instead of being welcomed by a secretary, or someone of that sort, I was greeted by a 6 feet tall, white haired man. The creepiest thing was that he was wearing a mask, who the hell wears a mask in such a freakin' hot day! Besides the point, I introduced myself as Sakura Haruno.

It was stressing me out that I had to stand up straight as a stick, and make my voice as strong as possible.

" Welcome Sakura Haruno to the MBK." smiled the white haired man. Wait! Am I trying out for a football team or something?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake,general of sector 5 and I will take you to your room so you can meet your roommate."

" Thank you sir..sorry to for the question but what does MBK stand for?" I asked, a bit nervous. Being in the army I should know all of these things, but I just couldn't wrap my finger around those letters.

" Oh...Well they stand for Millitary Base of Konoha. Is that all Miss Haruno?"

"Yes Sir!"

" Alright then lets take you to meet your roommate, shall we?" As Kakashi said this I was led to a intricate passage of hallways, passing room after room, after room. In each room two people where assigned there, and were getting their thing settled. In an abrupt halt, Kakashi looked down at me and said.

" Miss Haruno I want you to meet your roommate...Uchiha."

What I saw after totally throught me off balance, this could not be happening to me. Anything else but this. That instant I wanted to turn into ashes and be blown away by the wind...which by the way, there wasn't any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I am very excited with this story, but I'm still not 100% sure I should go on. Please (with a cherry on top) let me know if I should continue The Sargent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, for sure own Naruto.

Chapter 2. Rules

_" Miss Haruno I want you to meet your roommate...Uchiha."_

Those words...I can't get them out of my head. Being a girl, I could not possibly be paired with a male. At least not in the same room! There are many things that could happen in ONE room.

It has been a week since I arrived to the MBK, and to tell the truth...I hate every day, minute and second that has passed by. Why? Because Uchiha has made my life a living hell. The first thing he does is stare at me like I'm some sort of alien that just crashlanded on earth and is being examined by scientist.

" Alright, It is my time to depart. I hope you feel comfortable, and Mr. Uchiha here will help you out with anything you need. Right Mr. Uchiha?" Asked Kakashi while directly looking at Sasuke.

" Of course. I will teach her _everything_ she needs to know." His words sent a chill up my spine, like small ants trying to climb up my back. As I looked at him I could tell that he was also wearing the regular military uniform, with some exception like the five golden stars that were attached to his chest, and black combat boots. After that Kakashi left Sasuke and me alone, before I could stop it, I was Sasuke approach me. Just like a predator approaches its prey. Before I knew it, I was being slammed against the door, his arm inches from my face. " Rule number one: _never_ let your guard down, even when you are with a comrade."

'Why did he just tell me that?'

Still shaken I stood stuck to the door, as if my life depended on it. Slowly Sasuke walked back to where his bed was located. About five feet next to my bed.

" Look Mr. Uchiha! You have no right to start giving me your damn rule, okay?!" I couldn't stop myself, there was no way in hell that he was going to put conditions. Not while I was alive anyway.

When I finished he looked at me with those piercing pitch black eyes, it was like he was throwing daggers at me, the worst part; I couldn't stop them.

" Haruno, you might be the sargeant's daughter, but that does not mean that you do not have to follow the rules."

" Well... I understand that. What I don't understand is why the rules are yours and not the facility's?" Who did he think I was, some idiot that purposefully got herself stuck in a room with the most egoistical man alive!

"You don't need to understand. All you need to do is follow them." With the speed of lightning, Sasuke stands inches in front of me, and without a warning pokes me on the foreheard. " Does that little brain of yours register what I am trying to say?"

" YOU BASTARD!" I was going for his face, I am known for my great strength ( thanks to a certain someone). Everytime I tries laying a blow, he seemed to dodge it like if it were nothing.

" I've had enough of you"

With that he disappears, only to appear behind me... The last thing I remember is being knocked out, by the one and only SASUKE UCHIHA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be very busy with homework after this chapter. I will try to work on the following chapter whenever I have the time. Sorry to keep you waiting... T-T _Hope you can forgive me and please, please multiply that by 100 pleases, review. I will always take advice from my readers, so please pour your heart out.

**Disclaimer:** I once again, do not own Naruto or the characters associated with this story.

Chapter 3: New arrival, New people and New conflicts. What a drag!

When I woke up I found myself in my room, on my bed, completely alone. Then I remembered why, that lowlife, son-of a bitch knocked me out!

'Oh...but when I see him will he not be able to walk for weeks! SHANNARO!'

As I stood up I became very light headed; he definetly had over done it there. Without the intention I looked at the clock. Shit! it was already 3 pm. I had training! By half and hour I was late. On my freakin' first day in the military, I was already late. Immediately I dashed out the door to where the training grounds were, which were located on the east wing of the dormitory building. Passing through all of the intricate hallways, that I had passed through that same morning.

When I finally arrived, absolutely everyone that I had seen that morning (including the moron of Sasuke) was there. At a slow pace I headed towards the people that were training, trying to not be noticed...until.

" Hello Miss Haruno, did you have a nice nap?" I heard from behind me, crap! I was done for, this was it.

'_Well this is what you get for letting someone like that Uchiha knock you out!' screamed my inner self._

_' _ Look, missy. It was not my fault! It has just not been my day you know...so pretty please- LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!'

'_FINE! But when you need me, guess what I won't be there.'_

_'_ yeah like care'

"Hello, earth to Sakura, earth to Sakura!" that brought me back to reality. Without wanting to see who it was, I carefully turned around to face my fear, only to find that the person was Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei! I just had some trouble and real soon I'm going to FIX it." As I said this I scanned the field for the moron of Sasuke. When I found him I saw him smirking right at me. He had the guts to even smirk at me that way, after what he did to me. I barely know this guy and he's already messing with me.

" Let this not happen again Haruno. I don't feel in the mood to report to your mother that you were late to your first training." With this Kakashi leaves, slowly taking out what looked like a book from his pocket, and without giving me a second thought, began to read. Only seconds later, after being abandoned my sensei, I get poked on the shoulder by someone.

" Hey! Are you THE Sakura Haruno?" asked me a blond haired girl. She was beautiful, with her long hair and soft lively blue eyes.

" Yes I am. Well you know my name, but I'll like to know yours."

" Of course, my name is Ino Yamanaka. Here come with me, I want you to meet the rest of the crew." In less than a millisecond, I was being dragged by Ino towards a crowd of soldiers that were resting. " Guys, listen. I want you to meet the one and only Sakura Haruno!" Everyone was looking at me with strange eyes, except Sasuke, which unfortunetly I already knew me. Then all the girls huddled around me bombarding me with question, on my hair, why I was so pale etc.

" Sakura! My name is Rock Lee. I want you to be my girlfriend!" spontaneously this bushybrows guy comes up to me and burst into my face that he wants me to be his girlfriend. Who did he think I was, a slut or something!?

" Ummm...I barely know you, so that would be a no." weeeirdoooo.

" Move aside Lee. I'm the most important one from all of you. Sakura! I missed you soo much!" Great, just the loser I wanted to see. Quickly I walked up to him, and trust me he did not see hell coming his way. In a split second, Naruto was skidding a mile away from where we stood. That will teach him not to dizz me again. Awkwardly I turned around to face the rest, only to be looked at by nine pairs of shocking eyes.

" AMAZING PUNCH SAKURA-SAN!" said Lee.

"Okay, okay stop getting distracted! Sakura, this is Neji, Tenten, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, he's the lazy one right next to Temari. It looks like you already knew Naruto, so next is Hinata, who has a secret crush on _Naruto-Kun_!" Looking at Hinata, I could see her turn 20 shades of red. Apparently, Ino had hit bull's eye with Hinata and Naruto. Its a miracle, if I say so myself, how could anyone fall for the loser of Naruto? That must be the eight wonder of the world or something. " Aaaaannnd this is Sasuke- kun!" I could see him leaning on a cherry blossom tree, looking like a God that somehow got stranded and ended up on planet earth.

WAIT!

Halt... Rewind!

Did I just say that!? Please someone shoot me!

" Hey _Sakura. _Did you _sleep_ good?" that bastard! How could he ask me such a question. No way in hell was I going to please him. Rudely I turned my head as to not look at him anymore. Then I looked at Ino and thanked her for her introduction.

" What a drag!" this from Shikamaru who apparently knew it was time for training once again. Later, at around sunset we all headed back to our dormitories. I headed back with Sasuke-moron, why? Because he was my roommate. As we both walked in the room, I took out my underwear and my pajamas readying myself to take a shower. I felt so sweaty after sparring with Neji, man was he good. I would be feeling these bruises tomorrow.

" Listen up! Sasuke-moron! I'm going to take a shower, and if you value your life you will not dare spy on me. You heard?!"

" If _you_ value _your_ life, you won't spy on ME! You heard?" How dare he Mock me!

...

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys like this Chapter. Slowly I am progressing, and working hard for this story to be a hit. MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE! Review, review and review, please I need the backup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I am so sorry guys, I took such a long time to write this. I am loaded with work, so please forgive me and keep reviewing. This is my last warning on this story, I am not sure I should continue this, I have other ideas that are just waiting to be written but can't because of this story. R,R and R please! BTW there is going to be a change of point of view, why? Because I think it is getting boring just to see Sakura's POV and not Sasuke's. This chapter is in third person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, although I would truly like to. But hey, life isn't perfect, right?

**Chapter 4: **SWOT: **S**trenghts, **W**eaknesses, **O**pportunities and **T**hreats.

Luckly that night there were no accidents. Both Sasuke and Sakura slept in their respective beds, facing the opposite direction. There was no way in Hell that Sasuke was going to admit that when he saw Sakura step out of the bathroom, wrapped in only but a towel, with her pink hair drenched his heart almost stopped.

He had to control himself, these urges he was feeling had to stop! All he had to think about was his mission and nothing else but that.

In a weeks time, all of the soldiers that wanted to become elite members of sector 3 needed to complete a course of elaborate tasks, tricks and dangers. If you passed then you would be and elite, and from their you would be a step closer to being a sargeant.

Sakura could not pass an opportunity like this, even if Tsunade was her mother she would not become a sargeant under her conditions. At first she wanted to agree, but the idea was just absurd. Tsunade wanted Sakura to get married!

THE Sakura Haruno was NOT goint to be tied down to a man, specially not just ANY man. Besides, Sakura had no plans whatsoever to get married in the near future. Not now, not ever. That was the reason why she was now in the military academy. To become independent without the help of her mother.

" Miss Haruno, are you planning on entering the elite exams?" asked Kakashi, lazy as ever. He was wearing his usual military outfit, with an exception, he wasn't reading that book that Sakura always saw him reading.

"Of course! There is no way that I will miss it."

" That is very surprising."

" Why?" What could possibly be surprising, she just hope it had nothing to do with her mother.

" Well, it is surprising that out of all the females in the academy, you are the only one that is actually going to participate in the exams."

" Truly sensei, that doesn't surprise me. I mean, none of those females seem to really want to excel in the academy, become better, faster or stronger. I'm not like them, I'm not weak!" Sakura was completely confident in herself.

"You won't be for long Haruno. At least no until the exams are over." It was Sasuke, and Sakura could feel her blood boil from anger. He had no right to discourage her like that. Who did he think he was? The king of Rome or something.

" Let me guess...you're scared Uchiha?"

" Don't taunt me Sakura, once you know who I truly am, you will be afraid." He didn't know what had possesed him to speak in the first place. Sasuke knew that the exams were deadly, and he just didn't want Sakura participating in them. You could call it a feeling, but he was decided. Sakura was NOT going to enter the elite exams.

Exam Day:

After the fustrating talk with Sasuke the past week, Sakura became more determined than anything. Day after day she trained until her hands and feet bled from exhaustion. What she didn't know was that not far away stood Sasuke examining her every move.

_Flashback_

_Training grounds around 9:00pm_

_Sakura like always was training, she had to prove Sasuke wrong. Concentrating her chakra, she aimed for the target, with a loud crash she split the tree in half._

_" Not bad Haruno." In response, Sakura turned around to find the one and only Sasuke. She didn't expect it, that flutter in her stomach, the shortness of breath. It all came at once with just one simple look._

_"What are you doing here!"_

_" You know Sakura, you should try to be nicer to your roommate. I was thinking we could probably be...I don't know, friends?" Sakura thought that for a second hell had frozen over. Did Sasuke just ask her for them to be friends? Yep she must have been dreaming._

_" I don't believe you. I don't want to be your friend...EVER!" It was dark, and that made it easier for Sasuke to appear in front of Sakura, standing only inches infront of her._

_" I can accept that. Maybe you want to be _Intimate_ friends? Is that it, little Sakura?"_

_" W-What! I-I-I..." she blushes and couldn't breathe, he was so close, and the bad thing was that...she wanted to touch him sooooo badly. He was like a magnet, and she was extremely attracted._

_" What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke gave her a smirk, he could see her full lips parting as he spoke, as if to reel him in. He wanted to kiss her, ever since he saw her walking into their dorm, he had wanted to make her his. _

_Desire was stronger than their will to stay away from each other._

_" Do you want me to kiss you?" Sasuke said provokingly._

_" I-I-I... don't know.." Sakura was confused, she wanted to give in, but she knew that once she let go of that last strand of sanity she had she would be lost, weak, vulnerable._

_" Are you sure, because it seems to me that you want me to kiss you." Inch by inch Sasuke closed in on Sakura, still giving her time to pull back. She did neither, she stood her ground and awaited the impact._

_"Sasuke...I-I I want you to kiss me!" That was all that it took for both of them to drown in the kiss. The fall was so quick and wonderful. Sasuke grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and closer to his warmth, he wanted to feel her, feel her reaction to him._

_Lightning striked when Sasuke inserted his tongue inside her mouth, massaging the back of her throat. He was Sakura's first kiss, and for her it felt too intimate, but either way she loved the sensations that Sasuke made her feel. _

_After what seemed like hours, they both parted from each other gasping for air. Sasuke loved looking at her face, loved to see her eyes musty and her cheeks flushed from the quicken heat that had transcurred previously. He wondered how she would look like every morning after they made love._

_Leaving her shaken, Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left. Sakura felt cold, that was when she knew that she was in deep, deeper than she was willing to admit._

Back to the day of the exam:

Everyone was preparing for the iniciating of the exams. Sakura was also preparing herself, she tied her hair in a ponytail. Slid some short length knives inside her leather boots. Added shurikens to her back and fron pockets, as well as hid under a jutsu a full supply of weapons with the help of TenTen, now know as the weapon master.

" So, does this mean you're still participating?" spoke a low dark voice. Instantly Sakura knew who's voice that belonged to.

" Yes Sasuke, I am decided. I wil prove to everyone that I am not weak!"

" Let's hope you're right Sakura. Let's hope you're right..." and with that once again Sasuke left her with nothing but confusion. She began to have a feeling that Sasuke was hiding something from her, and she was going to find out.

" Alright everyone, Listen up! You will be divide into ten groups. Each individual group will enter the grounds from different entrances. The groups have already been picked, the groups are on the poster next to the office. Find your partner and when you are ready head to the given entrance. From then on the exams would have begun."

This was it, Sakura was ready to begin, while Sasuke was already going over his plan. Delineating every detail, he could not make any mistakes this time. He couldn't let anything happen to Sakura, whether she like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok I admit it, I took a freakishly long time to update. I'm terribly sorry, but as you can see I was working on "Its a true Love" since that story is receiving more reviews. I will still continue this story, so no need to worry.

Review and let me know how I did. Thank you!

**Chapter 5:** Encounter

After the long chat with the professors she headed to the office. All she hoped for was not to be paired up with a good-for-nothing soldier. She quickly scanned the list and finally found her name, what surprised her was that she was not paired up with Sasuke.

Okay, so yes, she had been hopeful that her partner would be Sasuke, why? The simple reason that since he was her roommate it was only logical for them to be together.

Was she disappointed, no! Or maybe she was, a little. That would not stop her from achieving her goal, with or without him. The name that did appear next to hers was unknown, she didn't know the guy so that itself was a mystery. His name was Sai, very simple just plainfully Sai.

Not wanting to lose anymore time she headed to her given entrance. Who she found there was not truly what she expected. The guy was at least a foot taller than her, his skin was extremely pale and he had no expression on his face. Looks like she won't be having fun...

" Are you Sakura?"

" Yes, and you must be Sai. Pleasure to meet you." as she spoke she stretched out her hand, but Sai didn't take it. That caused Sakura to enrage in fury.

" Look mister! You might be my partner, but in this mission I am the leader." she poked her finger on his chest, stabbing him harshly with every word.

" Whatever...just don't get us killed." it was not like she was a kid about to enter a playground filled with bullies. Right?

Thankfully the bell rang, which stopped Sakura from killing Sai.

" Everyone prepare yourself in 3...2...1 LET THE EXAMS BEGIN!" yelled the instructor. With blinding speed, they both crossed the gate towards the forest ahead of them.

All the way toward their designated goal.

...One hour Later...

" Sai...wait...up!" Sakura was gasping for air as she spoke. That stupid idiot of Sai, how dare he leave her stranded in the middle of the forest like that. Sakura was good in almost everything, the only talent she lacked was her sense of direction. Meaning if she didn't know how to get to the goal, she would not be very happy.

Not knowing what else to do Sakura wondered around in hope of finding Sai again. So that she could beat him to a pulp! Suddenly, while being ignorant Sakura did not notice that there was someone right in front of her.

" Sheesh! Watch where y-you...are walking..." Strong arms were embracing her. In a moment of seconds she was staring into two dynamicly intense orbs. Pitch black.

" I should be the one telling you that." Sasuke contained a smirk in his face. He had not expected to find the pink princess stranded in the middle of the forest. She had looked so innocent, like a lost puppy. For nothing in the world would he trade that memory of her helpless.

" Well, it doesn't matter! You can let go of me now!" Sakura tried to wiggle herself out of Sasuke's arms, but he was keeping her attached to him with an iron grip.

" Why? Shouldn't you feel thrilled that you are one of the few girls who can be this close to me?" Once again Sasuke smirked at her.

" You little b-" Sasuke took her by surprise when he placed his lips on hers. Sakura was so surprised that she did not struggle to make him stop. Slowly Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him, rougly jamming their two bodies together. " mmhhm." Sakura's hands that had previously been pulling Sasuke away, were now around his neck, and slowly pulling him closer.

The feeling of burning alive had never been so pleasant before. Until she had met Sasuke, the arrogant, self-abosorbed, sexy Sasuke Uchiha. Reluctantly Sasuke let go of Sakura. Both of their breaths ragged with passion and need.

" You should also feel lucky you got to kiss me." With that Sasuke began to walke away.

" First of all...i-it was you who kissed me!" Sakura was raging with anger, she was ready to tear apart Sasuke.

" Even that was the case, you ended up liking it. Don't deny it Sa-ku-ra." Sakura did not know what to say, with Sasuke Uchiha, she always ended up losing. " Are you not coming, or do you want to stay here?" Sasuke had stopped and was now looking at Sakura, with his usual stare.

" What about your partnet?" Sakura asked confused.

" I ditched him a long time ago." replied Sasuke with a monotone voice.

" Who was your partner, may I ask?"

" Sure..." slowly Sasuke turned around and began walking north from their current location.

" ...Well are you going to tell me or not?" Sakura rose her voice so that Sasuke could hear her.

" ...Are you coming or not?" his cocky voice enraged Sakura. For now he was her only hope of making it to the goal.

" Hey! Wait up! I'm coming!" answered Sakura, running to Sasuke as to not lose him.

" By the way...my partner was Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened. Who would have thought that Naruto would get stuck with Sasuke. As she kept thinking about she was actually pretty happy.

" Well, you did good. The idiot of Naruto deserved it!" Sakura's eyes flamed with satisfaction, as she had a flashback of Naruto ditching her.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at her, his gaze never faltering.

" Its a long story..."

For the first time Sasuke asked himself the question, of who Sakura Haruno truly was. She was like no other woman he had ever met. The rest would always end up fangirling around him. But Sakura was the complete opposite, she tried to reject him whenever she could. Smiling Sasuke thought, there was no woman on earth who could resist him, there were no exceptions, not even Sakura Haruno. There was no doubt about it, Sakura would end up falling in love with him. He would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Alright! I'm back, and ready to move on! So things will get heated in this chapter, you will finally find out what Sasuke's true mission is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto! Kishimoto does...

**Chapter 6:** Coup de main

After only a few hours of walking Sakura was tempted to ask Sasuke exactly where they were headed. At this pace they will never reach their destination. For her sake she would risk it. Slowly Sakura extended her hand to touch his shoulder. Before she knew it Sasuke was already facing her, his expression was filled with concern.

" S-Sasuke...is something wrong?" Sakura was worried, in a matter of seconds Sasuke had turned into a frigid person.

" I need you to continue North for a mile! Don't turn back! Now go!" his voice was filled with authority and perseverance.

" Why?!...I'm not leaving you!" Sakura could not possibly leave Sasuke on his own, wasn't he trying to get to the goal as well?

" Look, we have been followed for over an hour now. Its an ambush! I will take care of this just leave!" how stupid could she be, calling herself strong and intelligent. She did not notice the chakra that had been following them. Meanwhile Sasuke had easily tracked it.

" That gives me more reason to stay." Sasuke was getting mad, could she not understand that he was trying to protect her.

" Sakura, listen to me." roughly Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulders, and gently shook her. " You can't handle this!"

" I CAN! Sasuke trust me. I'm not as weak as you think!" she was so close to tears, everyone around her treated her like a child. Even since she was little, in school, all the other kids made fun of her because her parents got her every position she was ever in. That caused her to enrage, for that reason she was determined to prove herself to everyone.

Her words had touched something inside of him that he had thought he had buried a long time ago. Sasuke could see in her eyes, the need to excel, make herself noticed.

Shortly after both Sasuke and Sakura were surrounded by three cloaked men. Already Sakura was planning a coup de main, meaning a swift pre-emptive strike. She was getting ready to attack, when she felt Sasuke go rigid.

As she looked up to see his expression it was filled with surprise and agony. Then she learned why. The three men in front of them had removed the hood from their cloaks. The one that caught her attention stood in the middle. He was tall, a bit taller than Sasuke, his skin was pale, like paper pale. What was even more astonishing was his eyes! They were entirely black.

" I-Itachi!" stuttered Sasuke, surprising Sakura. She stood holding his arm with an iron grip. Who was this man to Sasuke. Why was Sasuke so rigid to see him.

" Sasuke. Nice company you got there." smirked the man in the middle. Sakura recognized the smirk, it was identical to the one that Sasuke used. Immediatly in a defensive stance Sasuke placed Sakura behind him, using one hand to hold his katana and the other to keep Sakura behind him.

" Don't you dare touch her!" hissed Sasuke.

" No need to worry. I'm not here for her, I'm here to warn you." answered Itachi. Still puzzled Sasuke awaited Itachi's response. " Orochimaru is back...and there is something her wants. Just keep an eye out." with that in a poof Itachi disappeared. Leaving Sasuke shaking in his place.

" Sasuke! Who was that man?" Sakura was not facing Sasuke, who was still in a trance from their previoud encounter.

" Sakura..." muttered Sasuke quietly.

" I'm here. Please tell me...who was that man?" pleaded Sakura, now grabbing a hold onto Sasuke's arm.

" He...He is my brother." Sakura's eyes widen with astounding curiosity. She had not known that Sasuke had a brother.

" Shouldn't you be happy to see him though? I mean, I would be if I had any siblings." replied Sakura, gently rotating her head to the left.

" Sakura...You don't understand. This is not supposed to be happening." Slowly Sasuke began to awake from his trance. Reality had hit him hard.

" I don't understand what your saying Sasu-" she was cut short.

" He is supposed to be dead." with that both went silent. How on earth had Itachi come back to live." The enemy is using Itachi as a flank. That has to be the answer, it is a deversion to keep me from my goal." Now more then ever Sakura understood nothing. What goal was Sasuke talking about.

" Hold up! Sasuke what is going on?! I hear you talk rubbish, and I don't understand rubbish." Sakura retorted, while using her hands to make a point to Sasuke.

" Look, I'm not in the academy because I want to. I have a mission, and this was the only way that I could achieve it."

" What is that mission?" asked Sakura, still more puzzled by the second.

" Why is it, that you always have to ask questions?" Sasuke had lightened up, but was still tense at the current situation.

" Well, if you explained then maybe I won't need to ask anymore questions." Sakura was not going to give up, not infront of an Uchiha.

" My mission was to infiltrate the military academy, force Orochimaru to step out of the shadows for his next victim." Who was this Orochimaru guy anyway, why was Sasuke so set into finding this man.

" Meaning...?"

"Hmph..." slowly Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prepared himself for Sakura's reaction to her question. "Sakura, I am going to be his next victim."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I know this chapter is short. But I really wanted you to know what is going on. Please let me know what you think, and any prediction you might have. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto in any way or form.

**Chapter 7: **An Embrace in a Capture

" YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" screamed Sakura, what man in their right mind would give up himself for who knows what reason. A stupid mission!

" This has nothing to do with you, so there is no need for you to react this way." swiftly Sasuke gathered up his equipment, and began walking the opposite direction away from Sakura. " Please Sakura, forget that I ever mentioned anything. Go ahead and finish the exam, I'll be fine." with that Sasuke left Sakura.

" Sasuke..." called out Sakura, she was shaking and did not know what to do. " I-I won't leave you." Her words surprised Sasuke, her complexion was filled with worry, fear, and compassion. The things he most hated in life.

" SHUT-UP! I don't want to hear you... you're so annoying." his words wounded her more than the sharpest of blades ever could.

" Why can't you accept it! You can't do it on your own all the time!" tears stung her face. Why was she crying? He meant nothing to her, yet his expression touched her deep.

" I'm not going to argue." before Sakura could even react, Sasuke had disappeared before her eyes. She was left shaken to the core, what was she supposed to do now.

" Stupid Sasuke. How can you not see it? It's right in front of you." slowly a smile became apparent on her face.

" How sssssweeet..." the hissing startled Sakura, she turned around to find herself looking directly at two snake eyes.

" W-what the fu-" in a rapid movement Sakura was encased by a giant snake. Slowly the snake suffocated her, rapidly it became hard to breathe for Sakura. Sasuke was nowhere to help her, what was she going to do.

NO, she did not need Sasuke to help her, she was strong and independent. Quickly Sakura concentrated her chakra into her fist, in a matter of seconds the chakra was released causing a miniature explosion. The snake exploded, letting go of Sakura.

Panting, Sakura stood up and looked at the man in front of her. He had long black hair, piercing snake eyes. What kind of person had snake eyes? " Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sakura, keeping her defensive stance.

" How rude of me, my name is Orochimaru." the man bowed slighly while keeping his gaze on her. The moment Sakura heard his name a wave of fear went through her. This was the man that Sasuke was looking for, yet she had him right in front of her. How ironic.

" What do you want? You should be looking for Sasuke not me!" yelled Sakura, while still keeping her distance.

" There has been a change of planssss sssweety." Orochimaru smirked at Sakura. This caused another chill of fear to go through Sakura. " If you do not mind, I plan on bringing you with me."

" WHAT! I will never go with you, especially if you want to hurt Sasuke!" Sakura took out a knife out of her boot and held it in front of her.

" Hhmm...well the only way of sssaving you _dear_ Sssasuke is if you come with me." this stunned Sakura, what could he be planning?

" Fine...only if Sasuke stays out of this." Orochimaru smiled at her answer, of course she had to say yes.

" I promise you that no harm will come to him." with that he extended his hand out to Sakura, he was waiting for her to take it. She hesitated for a few seconds and then took Orochimaru's hand. The moment she did she felt extremely weak, it was like something was sucking the life out of her. Her vision became blurry, and her senses came crashing down, the last thing she saw were two piercing snake eyes looking down at her.

...To Sasuke...

His mind kept coming back to her, the way she looked the way she had felt under his touch. Why was she causing all of these emotions in him? The moment he saw her enter their room he knew she was going to be trouble.

"Shit!" Sasuke exploded with rage, he put his hands through his silky hair. Maybe it had not been a good idea to have left Sakura by herself. Hold on, what was he thinking, she was the Sergeant's freaking daughter. Of course Sakura knew how to defend herself, she was not a little kid anymore. To much of Sasuke's dismay, Sakura was a full grown woman.

The memory of touching her came to his mind. The way that her skin heated every time he touched her, the feel of her smooth, porcelain perfect skin. Picturing her bright pink locks framing her delicate face. What caused an impact on him were her fiery, glistening green orbs. He had never seen anything like them before. Every time he saw her, he could see her innocence. Yeah, she was fiery and had a lot of anger management problems, but the innocence in her eyes never faltered.

All the women he had been with lacked exactly that...innocence. Sasuke knew he was attractive, and he never had to flirt to get a woman. But Sakura was another case, he never thought he knew how to flirt until she came around.

One way or another, Sakura was not different than the rest. She was a woman with needs, and when the time came she would react just like the others had. Even if he knew this, then why could he not stop thinking about her. He had a feeling that he had made a grave mistake by leaving Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm on to a new chapter. I already have the plot set, all I have to do is write . Anyways, I probably have a few chapters left, maybe another four chapters. That is just an estimate, so do not worry, if might be more for all I know. Stories write themselves not the writer. Also I have a **poll** up, this will determine if I should begin writing another story called "**Entwined Lives**", please vote and R&R please. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, but I truly do not own Naruto. Although I would like to make some changes as to how Naruto is hanging on at this moment. hmmm...well life isn't fair.

**Chapter 8: **Booby Trap

The wind gushed passed him, slapping him constantly as he ran. Sasuke knew it was a stupid idea to jeopardize his mission for a insignificant someone. At the moment Sakura was not insignificant, and that was the reason that he found himself running back to the location where he had last left her.

It took him ten minutes to finally arrive, and what he found bewildered him. She was not there...and as Sasuke stepped closer he could see a trail, almost like the one of a snake...

Orochimaru!~!

It had to be him! How stupid could he be, letting his gaurd down like that. Now thanks to him Sakura was in danger.

" I'll make you pay Orochimaru if anything happends to Sakura!" Sasuke's eyes twirled until crimson red covered his pupils. It was the sharingan, now more than ever he was going to find Orochimaru and bring back Sakura.

...Hide out...

She felt sore in all the wrong places, she was still having difficulty breathing. Her vision was recovering, but it continued to maintain fuzzy. Her surroundings where dull and dark, only a few flickering candles lit the darkened room.

Her back was set against a cold metal table, resembling that of a surgery table. Sakura had come to realize that she had been tricked by Orochimaru. That didn't matter at the moment, Sasuke was far away from her and that was all she wanted. The feeling of protecting was in full throttle when it came to Sasuke. She didn't know the reason why, but she had never felt the need to sacrifice her future for another individual.

" Are you finally awake Sssakura?" hissed Orochimaru, stepping out of the darkness. His gaze never left hers, he could feel the satisfaction of seeing her suffering. Hearing his voice caused Sakura to fully wake.

" You h-have me n-now." muttered Sakura, she still could not move. Her wrists were tied down by chakra induced chains, there were tubes incerted on her arms and on her legs. She was completely frozen, now for sure there was no way out of this predicament.

" You are very special, you know that? You are just like your mother."

" H-how do you know my mother?" yelled Sakura. Who was this man really? Was he even a man, maybe like snakeman or something like that.

" That isss eassy to answer. She was a teammate back in the old days. Because of certain events I left Konoha, but that is something you do not need to know. One thing though, your mother had a special ability." Orochimaru walked to where Sakura was laying, slowly raising his hand, he touched Sakura's forehead. " Throughout the years she stored chakra in a specific part of her body, in her case it is her forehead. Hopefully you have inherited her white strength Seal and genesis of rebirth. If that is the case than I can use that to expand my life."

Of course, now it all made sense, Orochimaru saw a fountain of youth within Sakura that was obvious Sasuke did not possess. What was Sakura supposed to do now, she could not let Orochimaru use her like that. She was not going to die in the hands of such a low-life bastard. With as much force as she could master, she struggled once again to free herself from the chains. To no avail, the chains kept sucking chakra from her body, slowly draining her of life.

Sakura had lost all hopes of help, if she screamed no one would hear her. " PLEASE!SOMEONE...HELP ME!" quickly after that she closed her eyes awaiting death to take her in its evil grasp. Rid her of the pain that she was feeling.

" SAKURA!" the last thing she remembered was the voice of the one person she wanted to see, her dear Sasuke...

...To Sasuke...

He followed her chakra signature, as it slowly faded with every step he took. No way in hell was he going to let Sakura go that easily. Sasuke decided to stop and listen for the smallest of sounds.

Silence...

Silence...

" PLEASE! SOMEONE...HELP ME!" the noise triggered something inside of Sasuke, at the moment nothing could have stopped what was coming. What seemed like hours were only mere seconds, as he oppened the door that led to the scream.

Fear filled his mind the moment he saw her laying limp on the metal table. She was dead! The damn bastard had killed his pink princess.

" SAKURA!" his eyes located the figure standing next to Sakura. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" with blinding speed Sasuke took out his katana and striked Orochimaru.

The katana only managed to create a small cut on Orochimaru's left arm. " What is she to you Sasuke?"

" She's everything that I cannot have. For that I will kill you just as painfully." hissed Sasuke. His chidori quickly embraced his entire katana, running in a zig zag motion Sasuke headed straight for Orochimaru.

With the help of his Sharingan Sasuke was able to deceive Orochimaru into thinking he was going for direct, meanwhile his plan was to attack from behind. Leaving Orochimaru waiting for the impact when it never came. Using snakes as a barrier, Sasuke cut right throught reaching his target. The katana cut right through Orochimaru, splitting him in half.

Sasuke stepped right through the wrecked man, heading to where Sakura was laying. She looked pale and fragile, Sasuke was afraid to touch in fear that she might just crumble under his touch.

Carefully Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style, and headed out the door. Was it too late to save her? Or was life being too cruel once again to take away the thngs that were so very precious to him.

A/N: Please guys once again I want to ask you to vote and leave any comments or questions you may have. Thank you! L8ter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay another chapter and I wanted to say that the poll will be up for about a week. For those who are curious as to the plot of the story of "Entwined Lives" this is a little summary on it, it is also on my profile:

-"Ma'am there is a man here to see you, he says it is important." green emeralds looked up to see her secretary. " Let him in then." moments later a tall dark male walked into the room. " Well, if it so important then why don't you make this quick please, I have things to do." replied the woman without sparing a glance to the man that had just walked in. " I'm sure it is very important Miss Haruno." the dark sensual tone of the voice caught her attention, she looked up to see the man that had destroyed her life. " Y-you...what are you doing here...Sasuke?" his smile widened. " I'm here to take back what belongs to me."

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto

**Chapter 9:** Extraction Point

The moment Sasuke stepped foot on the academy's hospital, they were surrounded by medical staff immediatly. Hesitant to let her go Sasuke saw how strangers took Sakura away from him.

Seconds turned to hours and hours turned todays, his agony, his fear to lose her was eating him slowly. When was it that he fell in love with her, the stubborn, innocent, sweet Sakura Haruno. It had been days since he had gone to sleep in his dormitory. The doctors still didn't know what was going on with her, she was in a coma and therefore did not know the real damage that had been done to her brain.

" Sasuke!" he was so caught up in his thoughts that Sasuke did not notice the person calling him. "Hey Sasuke! How is Sakura? Has she woken up yet? Please...Sasuke answer me!" it was Naruto, he had grabbed a hold on Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him roughly to wake him up from his daydreaming.

" Naruto, I can hear you..." Sasuke whispered, he did not feel high on spirits. " She hasn't woken up yet dobe. My blossom hasn't woken up..." If Naruto had not known Sasuke, he would have thought that he was on the verge of tears.

" Don't worry teme. She is strong, she is going to fight and she'll win. You'll see, she is not weak like everyone thinks." Naruto's words touched him, unknowingly he was right.

In the forest Sasuke remembered how Sakura had yelled at him saying that she could do it. That she was not weak.

" Are you a relative of Sakura Haruno?" asked the doctor looking at the two men sitting in the hallway of the hospital.

" No, we are friends. Is Tsunade present?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, she is with her daughter."

" Let her know that I would like to see Sakura." it was Sasuke this time, he wanted to see Sakura.

" I will let her know." the doctor bowed slighly and returned to the room in which Sakura was situated in.

" You can see her first teme. I'll stay and talk with Granny Tsunade." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door that was seperating him from Sakura. With a slight screech Tsunade and the doctor stepped out.

After days he finally saw the seriousness of the situation. Tsunade was in tears, and Sakura was limp on top of the hospital bed. She looked terrible, every visible part of her body was bruised. She was hooked up to an IV and had on a gas mask to keep her breathing. At he moment she could not breath on her own.

His heart broke for the first time in years since his family's death thanks to Orochimaru. Seeing Sakura almost dead triggered the heartbreak. Slowly Sasuke walked next to Sakura's bed, kneeled and took hold of her hand.

She felt so cold. " Sakura...If you can hear me, please I beg you! Wake Up!" Sasuke's grip never faltered. " I can't lose you! Not now that I-I love you..."

Silence...

One Month Later...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

That was all Sasuke could hear for the last month, Sakura was still in a coma. The doctor had told them that the damage was significant, apparently Sakura managed to accomplish a reset to her memory data.

Sakura had been in a stresse situation, one in which Sasuke was very well involved. Feeling helpless, Sakura unconciously erased her memory. The doctors still did not know exactly what part of her memory she erased.

The moment Sasuke had learned of this, he felt like dying. Thanks to him, his Sakura was now in a coma. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura, the doctors and Tsunade had just left. No matter how much the guys had told him to go home, he never listened. He stood by Sakura's side everyday.

Exhaustion was taking its toll on him, he had bags under his eyes. Naruto kept telling him to eat, but Sasuke was determined to stay in the hospital with Sakura.

As Sasuke began to fall asleep, he felt something soft brush his hand. He thought that he was dreaming when he saw bright green orbs looking quizzically at him.

" S-Sakura...Y-your awake?!" Sasuke could not believe it, his beautiful pink princess was awake, after a month of anguish and worry. He could not help but hug Sakura, now more than ever he could not let her go. Sasuke had almost lost her and he was not about to lose her again.

" Y-you are hurting m-me..." whimpered Sakura.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't believe that...you are awake. I've been waiting for this moment, and I promise you Sakura. I won't let anything hurt you again." Sasuke did not let go of Sakura's hand.

" H-how do you know my name?" Sakura's eyes studied Sasuke's black eyes. Her words froze him, he could not believe what he was hearing.

" What do you mean? Sakura, it's me Sasuke."

" I apologize...but I don't remember ever meeting you Mr. Sasuke." This was not happening to him, his Sakura had to remember him. There was no way in HELL that Sakura forgot about him, it was just impossible.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the twist. And once again please vote and review on the chapter. Thank you soooo much for the favs and followers. As well as to the reviews.

Sayounara...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well first of all I wanted to thank those who voted, and reviewed. Things will get stranger and stranger from this point on. I truly thought I knew what I was going to write but...apparently I didn't. T-T well on with the story...Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 10:** Breakout

Never in a thousand years had Sasuke thought that someone would forget him. Looking at her frail figure tore at his heart, now that she mentioned not remembering him hit bulls eye.

" I-I'm going to call the doctor." Sasuke let go of her hand and made his way to the door on the other side of the room, slowly he turned around to glance at Sakura. This was just not happening...

" Doctor!Tsunade! Sakura woke up!" screamed Sasuke, as he saw three individuals running toward him. Naruto included, their faces in complete shock.

" Are you sure?" asked Tsunade, rushing past him she looked at the awaken Sakura. Seeing her awake caused Tsunade to collapse on her knees, her hands covering her tear filled face. " Oh...sweety!" she stood up and ran to embrace her daughter.

" MOM!" spoke Sakura, she hugged her mother back. Sasuke could not believe what he was seeing. How was it that Sakura remembered her mother yet she did not recognize HIM.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy!" it was Naruto this time. His face filled with happiness and relief.

"Baka!" teased Sakura as she smiled back to her best friend. This was it! Sasuke could not take it anymore. Roughly he turned to the doctor, his eyes filled with anger and fustration.

" Hey doc, why is it that she doesn't remember me? She seems to remember everyone else except me!" Sasuke made emphasis by pointing at Tsunade and Naruto.

" Could you please step outside with me?" ordered the doctor, Sasuke was left with no choice but to obey. He nodded and followed the doctor outside into the hall while taking a last glance at the bright smiling Sakura.

" So...what is going on?" Sasuke was impatient, he needed to know why his blossom didn't remember him.

" It appears that when Sakura rebooted her brain, she maintained pleasant memories in her memory data. All that caused her the slightest of stress or pain she has no knowledge about."

That was the answer then. Sakura did not remember him because of his stupidity, the person he most cared about now knew nothing about him. " Is there anyway that...she can regain those lost memories?"

" Their is a posibility of that, but the chances are very slim." truthfully answered the doctor.

" What if I, I don't know help her remember by making her re-live those moments." Sasuke was distraught and this idea was his last hope of recovering Sakura.

" Hhmm. I guess that could work, reminding her of what she forgot is a great way to regain memory."

...Three weeks later...

" I'm so glad I'm out of this place!" smiled Sakura, she was jovial and blossomed like a flower. Seeing her and not be able to touch her killed Sasuke. It had been almost a month since she had woken up, yet she still didn't remember him.

" Hey Sakura! You should follow teme here and rest. Tomorrow is a big day, we start simulations." spoke Naruto, he knew that Sakura knew nothing about Sasuke after the incident, so that was why he wanted to help him out.

All Sakura could do was nod her head and follow the sexy man in front of her. Ever since she had woken up he had not spoken a word to her, except when he mentioned his name. She couldn't help but notice how strange the man was, he was always daydreaming and maintained a look of loss.

Somehow she wanted to know more about this man, he was a mystery. A mystery that she wanted to solve.

" That is your bed and mine is the one by the window. If you have any questions let me know." with that Sasuke was about to step out the door, when he felt a hand hold his left arm. It was Sakura.

" You can't expect me to sleep with you! This is crazy! I can't sleep next to a male!" all she did was rant endlessly about how it was not appropriate for a woman to be sleeping in the same room with a man. Especially one she knew nothing about.

" Sorry pink princess, but there are no other available rooms. You'll have to deal living with me." taunted Sasuke, then the idea hit him.

Quickly he pushed Sakura againt the wall, both of his hands above her small figure. He was too close to Sakura to be able to taste her scent. She was intoxicating, like poison seeping throught his blood, causing it to boil from the heat.

To Sakura's surprise, the moment felt nostalgic, like she had been throught this before, dejavu you could call it. She was about to speak when her lips were ravaged by Sasuke's. The moment they touched was like an electric shock swallowed her whole.

Sasuke had been holding back all this time, and he could not hold himself back any longer. He wanted to taste her again, feel her heat to his touch. Embrace her lips like no other would ever do.

They parted as they both needed air. Sakura gasped, she felt cold at his departure. How could she let a complete stranger ravish her like that.

" Look Mister!" retorted Sakura, jabbing her forefinger on his chest.

" I just l-o-v-e how you get when you're angry." gently he brushed his knuckles against her jaw line, then moved to her lip, already swollen from the kiss. " Take care Sakura." Sasuke stepped out feeling accomplished. Sakura had not noticed that she had been holding her breath all along, until she felt pressure on her chest from lack of oxygen.

" I'll be waiting for you." Sasuke said, knowing what those words meant. He would wait for her to love him, to remember him.

" You...ahhhhh! I promise I won't let that jerk touch me again!" hissed Sakura under her breath. This Sasuke guy was dangerous, and just for that she was going to keep her distance.

Screw the whole mystery solving bit, it wasn't like she was a detective or something. She wondered what he meant by those words, he was so strange.

Not knowing what else to do to clear her head, she decided to unpack her belongings. It wasn't much, but it was plenty to keep her busy for an hour or so, before she hit the sheets for sleep, like Naruto had said, tomorrow was simulations and hopefully they will allow her to participitate in future missions.

...1500 hours pm Konoha simulation facility...

Everyone was getting their equipment ready, the general would split them into groups and ordered to infiltrate an enemy military base. The objective was to sneak in, make a breach on the army frontier. Step through and extract critical information back to main base.

Peace of cake, right?

" Idiot, stop making so much noise will ya!" she couldn't believe her luck, stuck with the idiot of Naruto and the mystery of Sasuke. Couldn't have asked for better.

" I'm sorry...it's just, I think something got in my pants. It itches..." Naruto kept rubbing his butt on the tree's trunk. Causing the sound of rustling.

Both Sasuke and Sakura ignored his reply and concentrated on their target. They were only feet away from their objective.

Sasuke signaled Sakura to head left while he maintained right. Naruto would cover their backs as both sneaked unnoticed past the guards into the military confinement.

Guns close to their bodies the three of them set out to do their duty. Everything was going perfectly fine to the point in where they entered the base, only to be met by barking guard dogs. They had forgot about the freaking dogs!

" Sakura we should..." Sasuke turned around to find Sakura walking to the dogs, without a care in the world. She was crazy, maybe that amnesia she has affected her more than they thought. " Sakura!" he whispered, but she was ignoring him completely, she just kept advancing with caution toward the two guard dogs that were intently looking at her. Sasuke feared the worst, they could attack her.

Sakura felt no fear as she walked up to the dogs. She was calm and secure that she knew what she was doing, she just hope Sasuke would not do something stupid if things went wrong. Carefully Sakura extended her left hand to touch one of the dog's face. She was inches away when the dog began to growl, baring its teeth with an intent to kill.

_"She's done for." _Sasuke thought.

She did not hesitate but continued to approach the dog. She kneeled on both knees, her eyes filled with compassion. With care she touched the dog's face, feeling the fur under her fingertips. Gently she began to massage its cheek while keeping eye contact with him. The growling stopped and Sasuke was left in awed.

She did it.

Both dogs were mesmerized by Sakura and began licking her hands, wagging their tails in invitation for her to keep touching them. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, signaling for him to walk ahead of her as she maintained the dogs busy.

Quietly Sasuke passed Sakura and headed for the room where the files they were looking for were located. As he stepped into the room he noticed that there was something off. As if air was being sucked out of the room. Quickly Sasuke grabbed the scroll and ran for Sakura.

" We have to get out of here. There is something off..." Sakura looked at him, she knew what he meant.

" I've been hearing a ticking noise, that could be it." spoke Sakura looking up at Sasuke.

" A bomb! Let's go!" Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm and lifted her to her feet. The dogs hypnotized by Sakura followed her outside. "Naruto! Let's go, this place is about to explode!" Naruto then followed them into the forest not questioning his reasoning.

A minute later the entire tent was blown up into ashes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at the current event. That had been an extremely close call.

" Great job teme! We could have d-" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke. He was bleeding! " Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Sakura snapped her head toward Sasuke, she could see a stain of blood on his lower abdomen.

" Lift you shirt!" ordered Sakura.

" All you say darling!" teased Sasuke wincing as he moved his body in a sitting position in front of Sakura.

" Don't get too cocky Uchiha. Medical reasons only." smiled Sakura. Underneath the shirt was a wall of pure muscle, immediatly she felt her cheeks blush. She's never seen anything quite like this, except in magazines.

Sakura concetrated her chakra on his abdomen, the moment she place her palm of his skin it seemed like her hand was burning. She could feel him, his heart, his breathing, his heat. Everything was visible to her.

" Distracted?" Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality.

" N-no." stuttered Sakura, not noticing the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. He knew that she felt attracted to him, but she was fighting the feeling. " Stop moving will ya? I need to heal your wound. It's not deep, but a piece of wood got caught in your skin from the explosion." explained Sakura.

" You're so annoying Sakura." answered Sasuke, wanting to see her reaction. Sakura froze.

_flashback_

_" Sasuke..." called out Sakura, she was shaking and did not know what to do. " I-I won't leave you." Her words surprised Sasuke, her complexion was filled with worry, fear, and compassion. The things he most hated in life._

_" SHUT-UP! I don't want to hear you... you're so annoying." his words wounded her more than the sharpest of blades ever could._

_" Why can't you accept it! You can't do it on your own all the time!" tears stung her face. Why was she crying? He meant nothing to her, yet his expression touched her deep._

_" I'm not going to argue." before Sakura could even react, Sasuke had disappeared before her eyes. She was left shaken to the core, what was she supposed to do now. _

_" Stupid Sasuke. How can you not see it? It's right in front of you." slowly a smile became apparent on her face._

What was going on?

Sakura became dizzy and was about to collapse when Sasuke caught her.

" Sakura! Sakura!" screamed Sasuke, Naruto was now standing next to him. " We have to go back, this is only a simulation anyway. Call them to pick us up." directed Sasuke. He looked down at the woman in his arms. It felt right to hold her, even for a second.

" Hebi to base! Hebi to base! We are ready for pick-up!" Naruto spoke throught the radio transmiter on his ear.

"_On our way Hebi!_ " responded base.

" They'll be here any minute now Sasuke." If only he could tell them. Maybe then they would realize that they were meant to be together.

**A/N: **Well another chapter gone. Hope you guys like it, and to a reviewer named SMILE, the moment I read your comment I was on the floor laughing my butt off. Thank you so much to the other reviewers too. I love you guys. Oh..almost forgot please vote for "Entwined lives". Voting will be closed this week sunday. Immediatly after I will get working on the story if approved. Thank you again! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So I just had coffee, and I feel sooooo sleepy. Is that weird? Well either way, enjoy the chapter and vote on my poll, pretty please.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 11:** Forlorn hope

Sakura had been sent to the hospital, it was not something serious but Sasuke wanted to be sure she was alright. The doctor told them that she had fainted because of a mental disruption, the reason for this could have been stress of just simple shock.

That same day Sakura ans Sasuke had been released from hospital custody, and allowed to return to there daily chores.

" Are you feeling better?" asked Sasuke as he walked her back to their dorm room.

" Yeah, I just had a dream I guess. I don't know what to call it." this caught Sasuke's attention.

" What kind of dream was it?" Sasuke maintained his hands in his pockets as he waited for her answer.

" Well, Its might seem weird, but you were in it." Sakura turned to look at a shocked Sasuke. He was wearing his military pants with a black cotton shirt. Simple but extremely attractive.

" Tell me more..." urged Sasuke.

" When you called me annoying...I felt weird, it was like I had heard those words before." Sakura looked at the floor, suddenly finding it fasinating. Sasuke quickly stood in front of her. Stopping her on her tracks. " S-Sasuke!"

" It wasn't a dream. What you saw happened!" he was holding her by the shoulders, shakingly lightly.

" I don't understand..." stuttered Sakura, she was becoming frightened by Sasuke reaction.

" I called you annoying the day that Orochimaru took you. I know it was mistake, but instead of keeping you safe I put you in danger." the guilt and pain came back at the thought of her nearly dead in his arms. She had to remember.

" I think you have it all wrong, I'm not the person you think. I met you a month ago!" retorted Sakura, she was feeling scared. Sasuke was pressuring her to remember something that was not there.

" NO! Sakura, please you have to remember! I love you and it's killing me to see you act strange around me!" his eyes were intensely looking down at her terrified green orbs. Sasuke was speaking nothing but the truth. His grip on her shoulders tightened, causing a grunt of pain to escape Sakura's lips.

" You are hurting me Sasuke!" snapped Sakura, struggling to escape his iron grip.

" I'm not letting you go!" he was determined, he couldn't let her go so easily. Not again.

Sakura used her chakra and punched Sasuke in the stomach, the hit was not strong enough to hurt him, but enough for him to let go of her. " I don't want you near me ever again! Forget I exist!" with that Sakura stormed to the female's dormitory, leaving Sasuke breathless on the floor.

...To the female's dormitory...

It had been an impulse, she was scared and she didn't know where she was going. Until she found herself standing in front of the female dorm. She guessed she could use a little girl advice. Slowly she opened the door, hearing a squeeking sound erupt. Suddenly she was surrounded by four pair of eyes.

" Sakura! What are you doing here?" asked Ino, she had never seen Sakura in their dorm she had always stayed with Sasuke. Seeing her caused her a tinge of curiosity.

" I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I'll just leave now." mumbled Sakura.

" Umm...S-Sakura-san. Y-you don't have to l-leave." it was Hinata, she had walked up to Sakura and was holding her arm, gently dragging her into the room, and sat her on the edge of her bed.

" Thank you." Sakura said.

" Well now that you are here, maybe you can tell us what is going on?" asked Tenten, she was curious as to why Sakura would leave the legendary Uchiha by himself.

" She doesn't have to answer anything Tenten." replied Hinata.

" She's right. Besides now we can enjoy a little girl time." the thought thrilled Sakura, besides Naruto, she had not had any friends. It made her happy to think that she could finally belong and make friends.

Sakura was planning on not returning to her dorm with Sasuke. The problem was she had nowhere else to sleep at, and all the dorms were occupied. As if reading her mind Ino spoke. " You know Sakura, If you want one of us can share a bed with you. We can tell something is bothering you, but we don't need answers. It's your decision."

" Well, if you guys really don't mind. I would truly appreciate it if you allowed me to stay just for tonight." sheepishly smiled Sakura.

" Of course not! You can stay with me! My bed is like double my size, both of us can fit on it." replied Temari.

" Thank you so much!" smiled Sakura. The rest of night she stayed with the girls. Not knowing that Sasuke was filled with worry, he didn't know where Sakura ran off to. He couldn't sleep at all that night, he kept looking at the empty bed that belongs to Sakura.

...1200 hours following day...

Tsunade kept coming back and forth from the decision of what she was about to do. She knew it could be dangerous to her daughter, but she really needed her to go. Only the best could go on this mission, there was no other option.

An hour later Tsunade called in the nine soldiers she knew were ready. In front of her stood well beyond capacitated individuals to accomplish the mission.

" Alright, the goal is simple, all you have to do is retrieve enemy plan data on their next attack, you will be Konoha's forlon hope. The trick is to infiltrate without being noticed, I don't want any loss of lives." Everyone nodded understanding that the mission was a double ended blade, anything could go wrong. " For this mission I want Sasuke to be alpha, Sakura omega, and Naruto beta. The three of you will lead this mission and assign the teams. I trust that all you can do this. Be ready in half an hour for your departure."

" Yes Tsunade!" everyone bowed and stepped out of her office, all except Sakura.

" Thank you." Sakura said, surprising Tsunade. " Not as my mother, but as my superior. I thought you would not let me go."

" I can't deny that the idea crossed my mind plenty of times. I know you Sakura, and I also know that you are strong and can handle it." smiled Tsunade, she trusted her daughter, no doubt about it. " You're dismissed Sakura."

" Yes ma'am!" with that Sakura left the room, a smile creeping on her face.

...1330 hours...

" As the leader of this squadron I expect my orders to be followed without a question." ordered Sasuke, there was situated outside of the MBK border before departure.

" Then what's your big idea, your _majesty_?_._" mocked Sakura. Sasuke gave her a glare and dismissed her question.

" We will be divided into three teams. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji will be team wolf. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will be team taka. Naruto, Sakura, and I will be team hebi. Understood?"

" Yes!" they all answered.

" This is the plan, there are three main entrances into the building. I want team wolf to take the east entrance, while taka takes west." Sasuke then pointed at himself and his team. " We will take the south entrance, if we enter from there then no one will be able to see us. The document is located on the third floor." Sasuke finished.

" Hinata, use your Byakugan to guide us through the guards. We'll keep contact through radio." Sakura intercepted, receiving a smirk from Sasuke.

" Alright, here we go!" yelled Naruto. Everyone then waited for the helicopter to pick them up, and drop them off to their location. Sasuke took the chance to talk to Sakura before they left.

" Sakura...I, I want to apologize for last night." his face was covered by his bangs, depriving Sakura the view of his eyes.

" I forgive you...but I still want you to keep your distance." warned Sakura, she couldn't figure out her feelings. This man in front of her, was just screaming for her to remember something that she knew never happened. Yet, she still wanted to believe that, maybe it did happen, and just maybe he did love her.

" Fine. I do want you to know that the words I told you when we were in the dorm. They mean alot, I will wait for you to regain your memory. I for the first time in my life, I have hope now. Thanks to you." Sasuke raised his hand to her cheek. Sakura froze, it never stopped surprising her the reaction that build up in her system at just feeling his touch.

Sasuke leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. With that he left to where Naruto was standing completely oblivious as to what had happened between his two pals.

" I wish I could remember Sasuke...So I could love you back as much as you love me." whispered Sakura as she put her palm on top of her heart, then gave it a light squeeze.

A tear fell down her cheek, Sakura did not understand why she was grieving for someone that was still a stranger to her. Why?

**A/N:** Yay! Done with the chapter. Review please. I would help me improve on my writing and maybe contribute to what you guys would like to happen in the story. Thank you again. Love 3


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this chapter to darkshadow400 for reviewing and staying with me until now. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and one last thing. This story is coming to an end guys, I'm sorry for those who like this story. Once this is over you will be able to enjoy of "Entwined lives" so we both win.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto-Kun.**

**Chapter 12:** Infiltration

The sound of the helicopter slowly descending to their destination was all that Sakura could hear. Ever since the incident with Sasuke, she could not think clearly as to what she was feeling. Her dreams were now memories, memories that she could not comprehend. How did she let her guard down so easily, especially to an arrogant, self-centered Uchiha.

" Get ready! We are about to infiltrate the enemy's headquarters, we can't let anything go wrong!" spoke Sasuke, looking at every single individual that was inside the helicopter. In agreement everyone nodded, knowing that what they were about to do was not exactly a walk in the park.

All nine soliders jumped out the helicopter, following Sasuke. " This is how it's going to work. Hinata, I want you to radio us once we are inside the building. Locate all the guards in every floor and let us know. Besides that everything has to go according to plan." confirmed Sasuke.

They seperated, heading to their posts. Team hebi located in the south entrance waiting for Hinata's reply.

" There are five guards on the first floor, 90 degrees east." Hinata informed. Sakura nodded and without further warning walked ahead of Sasuke and Naruto. They were left with their mouths open as they caught glimpse of pink curls walking away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in awed, Sasuke just shrugged and followed Sakura inside. They were about to make a left turn when Sakura's hand pressed hard on Sasuke's chest. " _Guards 1 o'clock._" whispered Sakura.

The elevator that would take them to the seconds floor was only feet away from them, yet they could not go forward without being caught. If they opened fire then they would attrack unwanted attention.

" Naruto, guard the door, and make sure that no one comes in. Sasuke and I will go through. Sasuke hand me the sleeping gas, it's in my left pocket." responded Sakura, startling both the males behind her. Sasuke then proceded into taking out the gas bomb Sakura was talking about, only to find out it was on the left pocket located in her ass. What was he supposed to do? Grope her ass or something.

" Are you sure?" asked Sasuke in doubt.

" Yes...besides...I trust you Sasuke." Sakura responed without turning to look at him. Sasuke felt relieved, and took out the bomb trying the slightest not to touch her ass.

" Here." he handed over the bomb, using her teeth Sakura removed the trigger and tossed it to the guard. They were caught off guard, it was too late to run away and every single soldier in the first floor fell to the floor in deep slumber.

" That should take care of them for an hour or so. Hinata in, can you hear me?" Sakura spoke into her radio piece hung around her ear.

" I hear you team hebi." responded the female.

" What's going on in the second floor." at the moment Sakura was standing next to Sasuke infront of the elevator.

" There are eight guard, but two of them are right in front of the elevator entrance. There is no way that you can go to the second floor, they will notice you." this got Sakura thinking. How the hell where they going to get to the third floor without anyone noticing.

" The stairs." Sasuke broke the silence while looking directly at Sakura.

" Let's go then. We can't lose anymore time." Both ran to the door labled "stair exit", with a gentle slap Sakura opened the door followed by Sasuke. Few minutes after they were on the third floor. " Hinata?" asked Sakura.

" T-this is going t-to surprise you Sakura-san..." stammered Hinata. Sakura was frowning now, what could be going on now?

" Tell us." ordered Sakura, holding her hand to her ear piece.

" There are no guards on the third floor." Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. All he could do was stare at her, she looked so innocent. Sasuke supressed the urge to grab her and just kiss her senseless, but this was not the situation for those kinds of things. " But there is one chakra signature. It's located in the room where the plans are. Sakura-san, this is risky. Are you sure you can do this?"

" Yes, don't worry we can handle one person. Right Sasuke?" she looked at Sasuke, a smirk played on his features. " Hinata keep us informed if there are any changes."

" Yes Sakura-san." with that the connection was cut, and Sasuke and Sakura were left to dwell on what their next move would be.

" I'll be infront of you. Stay hidden, until I give the order for you to follow. Understood?" Sasuke was completely confident in what he was about to do.

" No! Sasuke stop doing things on your own. I'm not weak!" Sakura grabbed ahold of his military uniform, roughly she pulled his body toward her. So that they were both facing each other. " Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke smiled and had a flashback of Sakura back in the forest during the elite exams.

_" Why?!...I'm not leaving you!" Sakura could not possibly leave Sasuke on his own, wasn't he trying to get to the goal as well?_

_" Look, we have been followed for over an hour now. Its an ambush! I will take care of this just leave!" how stupid could she be, calling herself strong and intelligent. She did not notice the chakra that had been following them. Meanwhile Sasuke had easily tracked it._

_" That gives me more reason to stay." Sasuke was getting mad, could she not understand that he was trying to protect her._

_" Sakura, listen to me." roughly Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulders, and gently shook her. " You can't handle this!"_

_" I CAN! Sasuke trust me. I'm not as weak as you think!" she was so close to tears, everyone around her treated her like a child. Even since she was little, in school, all the other kids made fun of her because her parents got her every position she was ever in. That caused her to enrage, for that reason she was determined to prove herself to everyone._

Sasuke touched Sakura's cheek, " Because I love you. I know you are not weak Sakura, you're strong and indepent. Smart and beautiful, so please don't think other wise. I know what I'm doing, I do trust you, so please trust me." Sakura saw it in his eyes, the concern, worry, and sacrifice. She could tell that it took everything inside of him to do what he was going to do.

" Fine. Don't think that I won't help...I'll wait for your signal Sasuke." Sakura smiled, unknowingly she got on her toes and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. " Don't get yourself killed." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her words. It meant alot to him.

Cautiously Sasuke left Sakura and headed to the destined room. He stopped a few inches in front of the door and listened for any movement inside the room.

Nothing...

Sasuke grabbed the door knob and gently twisted it. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

...To Sakura...

Her heart was beating rapidly, she was feeling helpless. Seeing him walk into that room by himself triggered something inside of her, something that she could not understand.

Then it hit her like a boulder.

The nostalgic feelings, the dreams, and then the unexplained worry. Sasuke was right all along... She wasn't going to let him go now more than ever. " Hinata, come in!" the seconds were like hours as she waited for the reply.

" Hebi!" responded Hinata.

" Hinata, I need team taka up here a.s.a.p! Be cautious."

" Yes, we will be there." that done, Sakura then radio Naruto.

" Naruto! Get in here now! Something is very wrong!" Naruto could hear the concern in her voice.

" Sakura-chan, don't worry I'm on my way!"

Her back-up will be arriving shortly, not waiting any longer Sakura headed for the door. Sakura opened the door, to her surprise she found the unexpected.

Nine armed men surround a silver haired man. This man held a gun to Sasuke, then he smiled as he saw her step in. " Look, here is his partner. This is going to get fun." At the sudden interruption Sasuke turned in head to see Sakura standing by the door, holding a gun up to her chest, directly pointing at a man directly in front of him.

" Sakura! I told you to wait!" Sasuke yelled at her.

" Sir Kabuto, they have back-up. We need to get out of here!" directed one of the armed men surrounding him. Sighing, the said man nodded.

" I guess the fun ends here." Kabuto pointed the gun at Sakura.

A gunshot was heard.

Sakura had closed her eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a tall figure standing infront of her.

" Sasuke!" he fell to the ground in front of her, she knelt down next to him, wrapping her hand under his head. Sasuke smiled at her, while Sakura cried out his name.

" I-I'm glad...you're alright..." whimpered Sasuke. Sakura looked down at his torso. She pulled her hand away, only to find it tainted with blood, Sasuke's blood.

" Sasuke! Don't worry help is on its way." Sakura placed her bloodied hand on his wound and pumped chakra to keep him from bleeding to death. " Sasuke...don't leave me, please!" her tears stained Sasuke's face as he looked up at her.

" I'm strong you know. A bullet is not going to kill an Uchiha."

" I have something to tell you Sasuke-kun." this surprised Sasuke, she never called him Sasuke-kun. " I-I...I remember everything. You were right. They weren't dreams, it was real."

" I'm glad you regained your memories S-Sakura..." Sakura caressed his cheek, not breaking their gaze.

" Sakura-chan!Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto.

" In here!" screamed Sakura, watching as Naruto stepped into the room, his eyes widened in shock.

" Teme!" Naruto ran to Sakura and Sasuke. " Don't worry the helicopter is here, they are waiting for you." Sakura nodded.

The feeling of losing Sasuke was too much to bare, she couldn't now that she remembered everything she could not lose the person that made her feel like she belonged. She was not going to let him die, even if it took everything in her power to do so.

" Hang on Sasuke-kun, please hang-on!"

**A/N: ** Enjoy guys, and review please with Sakura on top. ( it's a joke by the way, lol) Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So this is going to be the last chapter of The Sargent. I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel, but I will think about it. Please, I hope you guys like it and enjoy! Quickly after this ending, I will upload the first chapter of Entwined lives. Please check that out, and let me know how I did.

Happy fourth of July.

P.S : I probably won't upload anything yet, but you never know I might just surprise you.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 13:** Is this the end?

Every agonizing moment drove Sakura to the edge, the memories of the medics taking away Sasuke kept replaying in her head. To think that he had risked his life to save her once again was too painful, her heart was breaking into pieces just to think that Sasuke would not make it.

She waited hours in the hospital alongside the rookie nine. She couldn't sit down, she couldn't go to sleep, the anxiety was driving her crazy. Everyone wanted to comfort her, but she just couldn't, her Sasuke was on the brink of death and they expected her to be calm.

" Sakura-chan...do you want coffee?" asked an innocent Naruto. He was worried sick about his friends, he knew how much they both loved each other. Naruto would give up anything just to see them happy again.

" No, I'm fine. The least I need right now is caffeine." she didn't want to be rude, she truly appreciated Naruto staying with her for as long as he did. Even when they were little, when Sakura was in trouble or was being bullied, Naruto always appeared to save the day. Sakura would always thank him for that.

Sakura sat on the hospital bench waiting for the doctor to come out, when he finally did he asked for Sasuke's family members.

" I'm sorry doctor but Sasuke doesn't have any family members. But we are his friends and we would like to know how he's doing." persisted Sakura, slowly approaching the doctor with hand in front of her.

" Mr. Uchiha was lucky, thanks to you Miss Haruno, he did not bleed to death. There were no internal bleeding or any damaged organs." as the doctor spoke Sakura let out a breathe in relief. She was glad that Sasuke was out of harm's way and healthy.

" Doctor...can I see him please?" pleaded Sakura, she was dying to see him and hug him until her strength failed her.

" Of course."

Sakura bowed as the doctor left, she turned to look at Naruto and with a pleading look, told him that she wanted to go in first. Naruto nodded in agreement, and allowed Sakura to see Sasuke.

The walk to Sasuke's room seemed like it took an eternity, for some reason Sakura was afraid to see him again. Why? That was what she wanted, to see him and never let him go. Then why was she so nervous, her stomach was killing her, and her breath was forced.

She overcame the fear and took hold of the doorknob. She was greeted by a pale, sleeping Sasuke. Just the sight of him cause tears to flood Sakura's face. He meant the world to her, and she wanted to tell him exactly that.

Sasuke seemed to sense her presence the moment she walked into the room. He could tell that she had been awake for hours without end, the bags under her eyes, the flushed cheeks, and messy hair. Even with all the imperfections, she looked gorgeous to him.

" S-sasuke-kun!" she did not hold back the tears as she ran to Sasuke with arms wide open. Sasuke didn't respond, he let her hug him, it took all his will power not to grab her and kiss her. " I'm so happy you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you." Sakura outstretch her hand and gently caressed his cheek.

" Sakura..." he looked at her, a look that killed her emotions little by little.

" What's wrong? Do you need me to call the doctor?" she was about to get up and go to the door when Sasuke's hand stopped her in her tracks.

" I'm fine, but you aren't." this puzzled Sakura, what was he saying, she felt perfectly fine now that he was out of danger. That was all that mattered.

" I don't...understand" she stuttered.

" Everytime you are around me, you get hurt. I can't live with myself knowing that I pose a danger to you. For that I...I want you to leave." Sakura couldn't hold back a gasp. Her hands were shaking and her heart was ready to jump out her chest. She couldn't register what he was trying to do.

" S-sasuke-kun, don't do this to me...please!" she took hold of his hand, only to have him snatch it away.

" I mean it Sakura. I don't want to see you again." What was he doing? He knew that it was a mistake, but he would never forgive himself if something else happened to Sakura. " Please leave." Sasuke turned his head as to not looke at her trembling figure. If he saw her, he was not going to let her go. For that reason he had to be persistent and cold.

" I-I can't believe you are doing this to me. After all we have been through...you just want me to walk out of your life like this?!" Sakura sharply stood up and yelled at Sasuke. She didn't know what to do, the only thought that came to her mind was that Sasuke was scared.

Yes, that was the most logical answer. Sasuke was scared to love her.

" Don't make this any harder for you. Just accept it. I'm not going to change my mind." knowing Sasuke there was nothing she could do to make him change his mind. Talking wasn't her greatest suit, so she would use another tactic.

" If that is what you want...I won't try to convince you of your mistake." she looked completely sirene, composed as if nothing happened. " I'll walk out of your life, just like you want me to." her last words caused Sasuke's heart to flip. She was walking away...no turning back.

Sakura was tempted to give Sasuke a glance, but she refused. For now Sasuke would get what he wanted.

Naruto was currently talking to Hinata when they heard a slam from Sasuke's room. Sakura stormed out, leaving the hospital. Naruto was concern as to what had happened to make Sakura act that way.

" Hinata I'm goinng to go see Sasuke. I want to know what is going on." Naruto stood up as Hinata nodded in agreement.

He walked in to meet a tired Sasuke. His fist wrinkling the sheets of his bed, his anger boiling up in his system.

" What did you do now teme?" commented Naruto, slowly approaching an angered Sasuke.

" I hurt her...again I hurt her and pretended like it didn't matter." Sasuke closed his eyes, making an introspection on himself.

" What did you tell her? She stormed out and didn't even turn around to spare me a word." he informed. Naruto knew that life just seemed to want to tear them apart.

" I told her that I didn't want to see her again." Naruto slapped his forehead in fustration. Everyone always said that Naruto was the dumb one, well apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

" You are extremely stupid Sasuke..."

" I know dobe...It was for the better. As long as she's not in danger, I would do anything to keep it that way. Even if it leads to my departure." without a warning Naruto punched Sasuke right in the mouth. " I deserved that..." muttered Sasuke, not even bothering soothing his bleeding lip.

" Yeah! You deserve that and much more! Remember when we were little...I wanted you to meet a friend, but you kept refusing." Naruto's words made him remember that moment. When Naruto kept begging him to meet a friend, but Sasuke didn't like to bother with those childish things. " That friend was Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock...Sakura...

" Sasuke, you had the chance to have met Sakura years ago. Yet because of your huge ass ego, you turned down the greatest opportunity in your life. Don't mess it up again." Naruto began to walk out the room, then he halted to a stop, turned around and looked directly at Sasuke." Don't lose the greated thing that had ever happened to you. She's in more danger without you than with you. Think about it."

That was exactly what Sasuke did, he thought about what he had done. Hell would have to freeze over before he admitted the Naruto was right. Now more than ever he couldn't lose what was so crutial to his life. His pink blossom.

...Graduation Day...

Fidgeting was an understatement as to what Sakura was doing. It had been two month since she had spoken with Sasuke. She was determined not to let him see her suffer because of his decision.

Those two months she begged her mother to exchange her dorm space with another soldier. Tsunade told her it would be a challange, specially so late into the year, but she made it happen. After that she lived her life avoiding Sasuke, but tonight was the night that she was going to make him beg for her to take him back.

_Well you sure took a while...forehead._

'Look inner, I'm going to need your help with this. So don't let me down.'

_When have I ever!_

'Well I can mention an entire list to you, but then we would be here for a decade before I can finish.'

_I'm not going to argue...it's pointless..._

'That's what I thought.'

"Sakura! Let's go or we will be late for the ceremony! Come on! Hurry up billboard!" Sakura was getting ready, she wanted to look irresistible for the graduation ceremony.

" I'm going pig! Give me a minute!" she carried her purse, made a last minute alteration to her hair. Making it cascade to a side ponytail, curls embellishing her face frame. " Alright! Let's go." Sakura followed Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata to the saloon. The guys were waiting for them there. Sakura devised a plan so that Lee would be her date.

It didn't take much to convince him to join her complot towards Sasuke. Although he did claim once again his feelings for her, he clearly understood his position and didn't push Sakura about the subject any further.

Once they arrived Sakura became awed. In the middle of the dance floor hung a gigantic crystal chandelier. Surrounding that were numerous adorned tables, with golden ribbons attached to them. Flower vases decorated the tables in the middle. Farther up front was the stage, is was going to be used to present the graduates to the rest of the staff. Next to it was a table that held metals and trophies for the accomplishments of the soldiers who outdid the rest. God she hoped she was one of them...

Sasuke could not help but recall what had transpired the past two months. Sakura had kept her promise, the day that Sasuke was released from the hospital the only that received him was Naruto. Sakura had not been there, deep inside he knew that it was his fault, he would have done anything to make it up to her. Now was the time, she couldn't ignore him forever...right?

He was hiding in a corner of the saloon, he didn't want anyone to see him. Until he saw her...she looked like a fallen angel. One that was untouchable to him...

Her body was framed by a crimson red and black ball gown. Her back was left bare and so were her shoulders, her neck was covered by a turtleneck collar. The dress itself was simple, but she made the entire difference. Sakura's hair was in a side ponytail, the tips of her rosy curls embracing her cheek. The moment Sasuke laid eyes on her, his heart skipped a beat. The only time he was able to see her was during training, it was mandatory so she had to be present. Sasuke had to hold back from grabbing her and running away with her somewhere where no one would find them.

The party had started an hour ago, and Sakura was having the time of her life. She was dancing with her girlfriends and get down low with Lee...and no she wasn't drunk. That was the weird part, she was not drunk yet she was having fun. This was the first time she felt like herself since months ago, although the Sasuke incident was still replaying in her mind.

He had not been present to the ceremony...why? Whether he liked it or not he had to show up, how was she going to act irresistible if Sasuke was not there.

" This is sooo amazing Sakura-chan!" it was Naruto, at the moment he had a plan for Hinata and he wanted advice from Sakura as to how approach the situation.

" Yet, Tsunade went all out on this celebration." replied Sakura, they were still dancing, it was a ballad, Naruto maintained his hand on her back while the other was placed on her right hand.

" W-well..." Naruto stuttered.

" Spit it out already Naruto." Naruto whispered to her ear.

" I want to ask Hinata to be my girlfriend. I just don't know how to ask her." Sakura was not surprised, they had been closer lately. She was glad that finally something in her life was turning out right.

" Be yourself Naruto, although it is hard to believe, Hinata fell inlove with the abnoxious, idiot, brave Naruto. Tell her how you feel, and don't let her go..." Sakura's eyes saddened, she was happy for her friends, even when her lovelife wasn't...well.

Naruto knew what she was thinking, he hoped that the arrogant ass of Sasuke would appear soon and make things right with Sakura.

" Naruto...you wouldn't mind if I stole her for a bit." the voice startled them both. Naruto turned to look at the individual, nodded and lightly kissed Sakura on the forehead.

" She's all yours." With that Naruto handed Sakura's hand to the man who was standing next to her.

" You look so youthfull today my Sakura-san." his bright white teeth were displayed to Sakura, she couldn't thank him enough for being so understanding.

" Thank you Lee, I have to say you look handsome today." this caused Lee to blush. His Sakura was displaying interest in him, even when he knew that her heart belong to someone else. He was content with what she was giving him, even if she wasn't happy.

" So...where is that worthless excuse of a man?" taunted Lee, slowly easing his mouth to her ear.

" I-I don't know. I haven't seen him all night." Sakura was disappointed, she had to admit it, she expected him to come. Even if it was out of a whim.

Unlike her Lee had seen Sasuke, who was currently throwing daggers at him for dancing with Sakura. If it bothered him so much then why wasn't Sasuke up in his face telling him to let go of Sakura. Just maybe Lee wasn't trying hard enough.

" I have a plan Sakura...just follow along." Sakura was to stunned to respond when Lee's hand slowly caress her bare back, painfully descending to the lower part of her back. She was about to stop him when another hand slapped away Lee.

" Don't you dare touch her like that again if you want to live!" spit back Sasuke, earning a smirk from Lee.

Within seconds Sakura was being dragged out of the saloon by a furious Sasuke. Once they were out of sigh, Sasuke remained silent, trying to conjure up something to say.

" Look baka! I'm not your property as for you to treat me this way!" Sakura broke the silence, shocking Sasuke with her remark. She was right...she wasn't his property...yet.

" Sakura...I know you are not my property." dangerously Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him, at the same time slamming her harshly to the concrete wall. Sakura shook when her bare back came in contact with the cold wall. " Things can always change..." Sasuke smirked as he forcefully planted his lips against Sakura's.

The touch was tantalizing, agonizing and beyond anything lustfull. Sakura missed this, the aggressive side of Sasuke he was now showing her. Sakura's devious plan to make Sasuke jealous burned to ashes as Sasuke invaded her eager mouth. She locked her arms around Sasuke's neck, as his rough calloused hands took hold of her body. Touching, teasing and torturing her inner being. Sakura couldn't stop herself from wanting him.

Panting they both let go of each other, Sasuke still intimately attached to Sakura. " I'm sorry that I hurt you." gently Sasuke caressed her bare shoulder, tracing lines up and down her arm. " I want to make things right with you. I'm not going to lose you Sakura. I won't let anything happen to you."

SLAP!

Sasuke stood in shock...Sakura's hand remained connected to his burning cheek. " That was for keeping me waiting...and this is for making it up to me." Sakura kissed him. The kiss was innocent on her part, filled with promises, love, and a brighter future.

It was time for him to move...but he was scared. He was not going to admit it, but yes he was afraid to make that move. Seeing her give herself to him made it all worth it.

" Sasuke!" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, Sasuke was kneeling in front of her. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a white box.

" I bought this a while ago...I know you're the one for me, you have changed me. I want to thank you for that." Sasuke opened the box revealing a diamond ring. The largest gem in the middle was crimson just like her dress. The band of the ring was embraced with two fang-like swirls. " Sakura...please save me the agony of asking you and just say yes." Sasuke pleaded.

" No."

Sasuke looked up at her. " What do you me-"

" No, I'm not going to say yes because you tell me to. Knowing me you know I'm not good with following orders." Sakura smiled down at the puzzled Sasuke. " I'm saying yes because I love you. Nothing is going to change that." Taking this as a signal, Sasuke placed the ring of Sakura's finger.

" Then keep your word Haruno, once your on that altar there is no turning back." Sasuke stood up and kissed her, then trailed her jaw, down to her neck. " No running away..." Sakura giggled.

" You shouldn't be telling me that Mr. Uchiha." Sakura looked at him, Sasuke was the person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

" Then be prepared to be the wife of the great Uchiha. From now on you're my property pink princess."

Oh, god help her for what was to await her in the future. But for now she was stranded in the arms of the man that she had not been waiting for, but loved nonetheless.


End file.
